Enmu Tenno
Enmu Tenno- enmu tennos are people who acquire supernatural powers and they fight according to their inherited will. Enmu tennos are the descendants of Tenno, the son of the late emperor of Japan and the grandson of Ameterasu, the goddess of the sun. Their mortal enemies are the Enmu Jimmus. Tennos are group into various families, each one of these family possess a certain element they can control. Families There are numerous families that possess the ability of a Tenno , each family members starts with their basic family ability, but they can learn more abilities as they progress in training .The Tenno family is divided into 3 categories; Local, Foreign or Extinct . Local Families Local Families are the original descendants of Tenno. They possess the natural ability of a true Tenno. *'Saosuke family'- The Saosuke family was originally a Jimmu family but ever since Urahara changed his race ,the Saosuke family is classified as a Tenno family. *'Minamoto family'- a Tenno family. Their family is known for their participation in the Gempei War, a war between the Taira and the Minamoto family. The family controls cherry blossoms. *'Fujiwara family'- a Tenno family. The family is known bacause of their dominion over Japan during the Heian period. The Fujiwara family controls stars, either stellar or figure. *'Tachibana family'- a Tenno family. The family were one of the 4 families that dominated Japan's politics during the Heian perion, the other 3 are the Fujiwara, Minamoto and Taira. The Tachibana family controls the element earth. *'Matsuda family'- a Tenno family. The members of this family controls crystals *'Matsumoto family'-a Tenno family. The members of this family manipulates lightning. *'Aoi family'-a Tenno family. The members of this family manipulates water. *'Suzuki family'-a Tenno family. The members of this family manipulates souls. *'Kin family'- a Tenno family. The members of this family manipulates gold. Foreign Families Foreign families were originally part of the local families. There are some cases when a member of the local family immigrated to another country and here, he/she starts a family of his/her own. Most foreign families come from extinct families. *'Frank family'- a Tenno family, the family settles in Germany. The members of this family manipulates paper. *'Tusk family'-a Tenno family,the family settles in Poland. The members of this family manipulates ice and snow. *'Adams family'- a Tenno family, the family settles in America. Extinct Families Extinct families are families that doesn't exist anymore. There are reasons why a family becomes extinct, here are some reasons; - A number of members of the family immigrates to a foreign land and forms a new family. -The whole family being annihilated from battle. - The family change their race into a Jimmu . -The members of the family lose their will to continue on as a Tenno. Here are some known extinct families; *'Oda family'- a Tenno family . The family is known for their member, Oda Nobunaga, a major daimyo during the Sengoku period. The reason why the family became extinct was because a number of members immigrate to a foreign land to form a their own family. The members of the family have the ability to manipulate wood. -